


Janoose Collection

by Scribe_Shives



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Arson, Family Dinners, M/M, honk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29213073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribe_Shives/pseuds/Scribe_Shives
Summary: The collection of stories of Janus x GooseJanoose if you willAll stories are within the same universe just not exactly chronological...Or they are
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders /goose
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Janus’ love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janus loves goose

Janus stared into his partner’s black soulless eyes, the only thing their eyes were were a window of chaos. “Hello my love.”  
“HONK!”  
Janus chuckled softly resting his head on his hands, “you always have *so little* to say.” He mused. “How was your day my goosey?”  
“HONK.”  
“Ah... i see. Well my day was just fine too, thanks for asking.” Janus sighed laying down in bed.  
Goose waddled over and hopped up onto the bed on Janus’ chest.  
“You know goose, I think it’s time.” He whispered softly.  
__________

Janus walked out of the kitchen grinning holding a large platter, “Dinner is served!” He said placing it on the table with all the other sides. “I bet you taste amazing my love.” He whispered to the tray before everyone grabbed food and started eating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was informed there is major sexual tension between Janus and goose and.... it wasn’t intentional!


	2. Improving goose’s day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goose seemed to not be having a good day so Janus set out to help and make it better

Goose waddled into the room seeming to be defeated and down in the metaphorical puddle.  
Janus looked up and over at goose, “my love, what troubles you?”  
“Honk...”  
“Oh goose, come here, sit with me.” Janus scooped his partner up into his arms and placed them on the bed with him.   
Goose laid down against Janus.  
Janus put an arm over goose, “would you like to cause terror and strike fear in our enemies?”  
“HONK!”  
Janus grinned he got up holding goose and walked out of the room with them.   
__

Janus sat on a bench with goosey love on his lap. The night lit up by the burning blazes of the building next to them. Janus sighed, “don’t you love committing arson my dear?”  
“Honk.”  
“Mmm I thought so. I have some marshmallows with me.” He said pulling them out of his cloak, “fish flavored!”  
“Honk.”  
Janus grabbed a stick and put goose on the bench before walking over to the burning building and roasted the marshmallows before walking back over to goose, “here.” He said give it over to them.  
“Honk.”  
“Are you feeling better?”  
“Honk!”  
“I’m glad.” Janus smiled and sat on the bench eating his marshmallow watching the building burn.


	3. Pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goose made pie for them and Janus

Goose looked at Janus seeing their snakelike boyfriend reading a book. Goose waddled over “honk!”  
Janus glanced over, “hello angel.”  
Goose pulled out a knife, “honk!”   
“Why do you have a knife.”  
“Honk!” Goose flapped their wings walking to the door having Janus follow behind them. They went to the kitchen where there was a grass pie. Goose honked happily flapping and jumping onto the counter.  
“Oh pie.” Janus nodded grabbing plates, “sure, I’ll have some!”  
Goose nodded slicing the pie for them.  
Janus put the pieces on a plate.  
Goose honked and ate, happy as ever.


End file.
